


{Bewitching Sharpshooter Series~}

by Queen_of_Inspiration



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Inspiration/pseuds/Queen_of_Inspiration
Summary: The phenomenal adventures of the beautiful sharpshooter and her many suitors~
Relationships: Lance (Voltron) & Everyone, Lance (Voltron)/Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. {Bio}

**Author's Note:**

> Lana McClain

Name: Lana McClain

Heritage: Human(Cuban)

Home Planet: Earth

Appearance: A lean teenager with tan skin, long brown hair in a ponytail, thin eyebrows, and sky-blue eyes. Wearing a lightweight gray shirt lined with the blue underneath a gray-brown jacket accented with black and orange and has a white hood. Along with blue jeans and white sneakers that are accented with black and light blue.

Personality: Immature, arrogant, aggressive, adventure-seeking, jovial, cocky, perceptive, determined, clear-headed, affectionate, and caring.

Skill Set:  
long-range combat  
Dancing  
Singing  
Aerial dance

Bayard: Takes multiple forms, including a single-shot laser rifle specialized for long-range combat, a sniper rifle, and an Altean broadsword.


	2. {Dancing Queen}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dancing queen and her little fan~

Lana McClain is the embodiment of dance; nobody couldn't argue with that logic.

Whenever there's an opportunity, Lana will turn every possible situation into her own dancing studio—dragging anyone to join her, especially if she is trying to embarrass a certain someone (Keith) along with her. Even back at Garrison, whenever her, Pidge, and Hunk would have free time from classes and training, they have a small party with classics like "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga and "Roar" Katy Perry. 

However, her dancing skills were put on hold soon after becoming the universe guardian and protector of innocent people for millions of lives outside the solar system. Months of constant battles against the Galra Empire, Voltron training, forming peace treaties among races, and trying to maintain her regular skincare routine, who as the time? Luckily for Lana, she finally got a break from the stressful adventures and decided to make the most out of her day off. After parting away from her comrades, she quickly goes into her quarters and changes her blue crop top and stretchy black sweatpants. Grabbing a small sliver cube, and heads to the training room. Upon arriving, she sets the cube down and starts to put on the settings. She gets into position and waits for the music. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sINoGrUDz5A ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsINoGrUDz5A&t=OGJlNDM3NzFkMWJjNWIzMDljNTgxNzBlMmQ0YzZhMTVhNmJmMDY4MSxkNzhjMWQ5NDNkNzg3MzkyYWY3YTI0ZmNmNDUzODQyYjVlZGNjOTE4&ts=1603766532)

As the last note finished, she noticed someone behind the bay doors, but they suddenly disappear. Still, Lana clearly did see someone with a very familiar mullet.


End file.
